The Secretary
by A.M. Hemingway
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Rin's life, is completely and utterly boring that a cockroach has seen better in its time. Luckily this isn't Rin's life. Nowhere close to Rin's life. Rin's life consist of Danger, Forbidden Romance, and what else is missing? Oh Yes, Tragedy and Triangles. The Works. Full Summary Inside, Click to find out!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Thank you for giving my first ever Inuyasha story "The Secretary" a chance, i promise you will not disappointed and if you stick by me on this journey i promise it will be worth it. Well let's get to it!

* * *

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."

― Mae West

* * *

Chapter One:

The Beginnning

* * *

Fully Summary:

It was like any other morning that started in Rin's life.

Hearing the annoying alarm that can never turn off, sleep in for about five more minutes, Have mom pull you out of bed, jump in the shower. Only to find out your annoying older brother used up all the hot water, so you have a choice to either take the chance and not shower or suck it up and jump in the cold shower and plot out your revenge. Get dressed in the hamming downs that dates back to possibly the eighties when clearly you live in a generation filled with nonsense music about twerking, and body shots. Go down stairs get breakfast, catch the bus and go to school.

In other words this life, Rin's life, is completely and utterly boring that a cockroach has seen better in its time.

Luckily this isn't Rin's life.

Nowhere close to Rin's life.

Rin's life consist of Danger, Forbidden Romance, and what else is missing?

Oh Yes, Tragedy and Triangles.

The Works.

* * *

"There is a price to be paid when it comes to love, you of people should know this Rin" He said, it sound more like a warning as the gun was pointed at the conscious but barely moving body at the feet of Rin. Fear entered the veins like a shot of heroine being entered in for the first time—fast and unsettling. Rin could not think with the glock 42 pointing right at the body that Rin is desperately trying to save.

"I understand Ryura, but is this really how you want me to learn my lesson?" Rin questioned "With a gun pointed right at your partner's body?"

"Does it matter?" He answered "The beauty of tragedy is that the protagonist will learn what it means to love, and in order to learn the lesson you are going to have to start killing off the ones that the protagonist cares for most"

Rin did not know where he was going with this, Ryura has always been the unpredictable type. Rin knew better than to drag him along down this road, going blind by trusting him.

Now it seems that the trust is coming back to repay with a gun pointed at his brother.

"Sometimes, I wish you would have chosen me instead of him" He whispered "At least I would have treated you the way you deserved to be treated"

"Ryura—"He points the gun at the body again and removes the safely off. Rin could not think fast enough, as the next words were about to fly out of the mouth. Once the trigger was pulled back Rin could not do anything but move, to test the theory between the speed of the racing bullet and adrenaline running through Rin's body, racing to defy that bullet's destination.

"Rin!"

* * *

The alarm rings at precisely five o' clock in the morning. Not a minute before nor a minute after. It is how he likes things to be done. He keeps everything clean, scheduled, and most of all perfect. Anything that is not the way he keeps things then he simply fixes it until it is to his liking. He only wants a lavish lifestyle that he has worked so hard for, and he will not allow it to be a sloppy mess that holds no substance. Getting out of bed, he does his morning routines; it consists of his daily exercises, showering and a morning review of his company's stocks and paperwork.

"Mr. Takahashi, your morning masseuse is here" His maid announced, his stoic face showed no expression to let the maid know what her incredibly handsome boss is thinking. She always wonders the sexuality of her employer, he is always busy that he never has the time to date. Then again he is a cold, son of a bastard that nearly got her deported because she did not cook his eggs right; which is why she secretly spits in them from time to time. Smiling at her thoughts, she failed to see that her boss left her alone in the room to head to the private room that he has design for his massages.

"Kaede, call Byakuya and tell him to forward all calls to my cellphone" He commands, she shivered from the coldness in his voice. He will never find someone that will love him if he continues to be cold and distant, but at least in the meantime his slutty masseuse will keep his "thoughts" company. Kaede, rolling her eyes at the thought, realized that she is not his secretary to do all this work, just a maid.

"fils de pute sournoise (sneaky son of a bitch)" She muttered, in one of her many talents of speaking seven different languages that Mr. Takahashi knows like the back of his hand. Moving to the kitchen she decided to call Byakuya after all and perhaps plant the seed to make Mr. Takahashi hire a Secretary to do all the unnecessary crap he makes Kaede do, that a maid should not be doing.

"Hi, Byakuya?" She questioned, she only spoke to the man once.

"Hey Kaede, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm curious to know if there is an application to hire a secretary for monsieur Takahashi?" she asked, a wicked smile spread across Kaede's lips as Byakuya tells him he's never really thought about it until now.

revoir bâtard she thought, as Byakuya tells her he is making calls about the position.

"Rin"

"Hmm"

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey" Rin's mom says. Rin rolls over trying to sleep a little more, it was a long night last night with the Advance biology homework, along with the studying for next week's pop quiz on constant motion in advance physics. It amazed Rin how much studying was done and still managed to find time to read another good book by one of the greats: James Patterson. Nearly finishing "Sundays at Tiffany's" Rin fell asleep with the book in hand and yesterday's clothes still on.

"Rin, you have school today"

"Abi, it's Sunday" Rin answered, but only heard laughter in her ear.

"Honey, Sunday was Yesterday"

"That would mean"

"That today is Monday?" Her step-mother questioned, checking her watch she timed the sudden outburst in three…two…one…

"Abi!" Rin yelled while jumping out of bed quickly.

"How could you just sit there and let me sleep, don't you know it is imperative that I keep an impeccable record?"

"Honey don't be a drama queen, it doesn't suit you"

"Says the woman who became an actress than Broadway show director"

Rin's step-mother laughed before kissing Rin's forehead.

"I swear you take that smart mouth from your father, one of these days it will get you in trouble" She answered.

"Don't worry Abi, I'm too invisible for my smart mouth to catch me" Rin answered.

"Sweetie you are beautiful, I just wish you can see what I see"

"You're the mom, it's your job to tell your step-daughter whom you've given a male's name that" Rin answered giving her mother a cheeky smile. Her mother let out a small giggle before giving her daughter one last kiss on the forehead.

"I know I'm your step mother Rin, but maybe do you think now would be a good chance to just call me mom? I know I can never replace her but I practically watched you grow up" Abi stated, Rin looked at her and knew Abi was right. Abi respected Rin's wishes to leave her be when her mother died of cancer and Rin was the perfect step child when her father decided to marry Abi. She grew attached to Abi, she always knew what to do when Rin was having issues with school and was truly the dream mother she never had. Looking at Abi she gave her the best smile she could muster up and nodded.

"Just like your father, hurry, get dressed your brother Naraku is waiting for you" She answered, she looked at her daughter one more time before leaving the door to frown. Rin knew she was going to cry, it's been three months since her father died and it still did not catch up with Abi. Rin was the last person that was with her father when it all happened, no one knew that he had a brain aneurysm nor that it would burst any minute, he was the healthiest man Rin knew but Kami said otherwise. Which sucks since their Abi is nowhere near catholic. Rolling her eyes, Rin got up to head in her closet to find a pair of Naraku's washed up jeans and paired it with one of his old hoodies. She was passed down all his hammy downs, which sucks since she is a girl and not a boy, but how was she supposed to know she is to be a girl instead of a boy that her mother anticipated. Her mother for some reason really wanted boys, and when she held her baby girl, she decided to still give her a boy name and treat her like a boy by giving her healthy baby girl her father's name. But Rin changed it from "Ren" to "Rin" because she was born a girl and wished to be named as a girl, and also wished to be the female verison to her father's name; she remembered fighting hard with her mother about it but once her father sided with Rin all bets were off the table.

"RJ, either you get your ass down here or you can kiss that perfect record goodbye" Naraku called out.

Sadly some people still associate the Jr. in her name, by some, she means her asshole of a step-brother Naraku and her best friend Kagura—who use to hook up with her step-brother…a lot. Life is swell for Rin Onigumo—Life is actually Hell, but whose judging.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Naraku, I am just having trouble moving in your damn clothes that you so luckily grew out of when you used to be the height of five flipping ten!" Rin yelled, her brother smiled at his baby sister's rants.

"It's not my fault I grew into the proud six feet two inches you see today" He mocked, which is one of Rin's pet peeves, she hates it when people mocks her. It makes her already feel like the loser she knows she is, the only reason she has yet to acclaim that title is her senior of a step-brother Naraku Onigumo, captain of every sport team and class president as well as a shoe in for prom king. Her step-brother is what the girls say in the bathroom, the Smart Sex symbol of our generation; while Rin was still stuck in the stone ages. It's not her fault her father decided to marry a demoness and adopt a half-breed demon for a brother, it is bad enough she goes to a school filled with demons and only a few selected handful of humans are allowed to attend. And just thinking about yesterday's encounter with Kikyo made her feel ten times worse, shooting her head down; she walked passed her demon step brother and headed towards their father's sleek black Z4 roadster BMW. She jumped in and tucked her body in to show that she did not want to be bothered with anything, but only her thoughts, which only leaves her to her father's death via being in the car when it happened three months ago.

'God I hate this car' she thought, but she could not say that aloud before they send her to a therapist to figure out why she would hate a perfectly good car when in reality it is her that she truly hates for being helpless and weak. To just watch her father die in her arms. She still remembers his very last words to her before he died.

"Don't be scared to Live Rin" was his dying words. No I love you, or tell Abi I love her since they are soulmates. But for her to live life and not be scared, which is a load of crap. She has always lived her life safe with precaution and responsibility. She has never done anything daring or wild because it is not her, that's all Naraku the Golden Boy. Feeling so pissed with herself that she is the boring, dull and safe child while her step-brother is out there living life like it is his last and she is just…stuck in hers. She felt her nose beginning to sting, and the tears betraying her inner thoughts by releasing how she truly feels about herself. It is quite sad, she thought. Her own body rejected her just how life rejected her existence. She did not want this, she wanted something else, one that is form fitting and daring at the same time.  
But she knew only something like that exist in a place where the impossible is possible and every waking wish can actually come true: Her dreams.

Arriving at the good ole St. Vincent High, a reform catholic school that went public. Rin zipped out of her brother's car to head to the library where she can be alone, and cry like the whiny girl she tried so hard not to become. She does not have a first period because she is quite ahead of her junior class, because of her intellectual brain, the school did not want to a seventeen year old girl to be ahead of her year—when in reality they did not want her to upstage her brother. Naraku is the Golden boy around here and Rin is well—the shadow to her brother's shadow.

"Stupid Monday morning" Rin whispered, she made it to the library and hide between a places no one would ever think to look. In between the encyclopedias and other older books that no one bothers with anymore. Sitting in the corner, Rin tried her hardest to hold in her emotions. It is bad she is labeled the whiney bitch Onigumo; she failed miserably once the first tear escaped her eye.

"Rin?" Kagura called out, Rin felt everything stop inside her. She started to scramble everything around her in order to get herself together. If Kagura finds her in tears she will report to Naraku whom she is still in love with and have Naraku talk to her. The last thing Rin needs is her step-brother trying to fight her demons (no pun intended). Drying the last of her pity tears, she pulled up the first book that is close to her and pretended to read it.

"Rin?" Kagura called out walking towards the bagged clothed girl. Rin looked up from the book to see a fiery red eyed girl, with a tight black leather skirt and red tube top with blood red heels to match. Her fair skin glowed under the florescent lights and brought out her red lipstick, her scheming eyes saw right through her best friend.

"Hey Kagura, what's up?" Rin smiled, while trying to casually tried to stay calm. Any hint of her emotions then it is Naraku to the rescue. Kagura's piercing glare started to make Rin shift her body weight, ever since they met, Kagura's dominance loomed over Rin in an uncomfortable way. Rin is not much of a strong willed girl, she is considered to be the weak one, the "passive" Onigumo that is.

"Spill your guts Onigumo" Kagura demanded, whenever Kagura knows something is going on between her or her brother she would say their last name. Rin looked at her aggressive best friend and smiled.

"I wanted to catch up on my reading" Rin replied.

"Really?" Kagura asked, Rin can hear the sarcastic tone in her voice but she brushed it off.

"You know me the intelligent book worm" Rin smiled.

"Reading a book from the eighties?" Kagura pointed out. Rin looked at the spine of the book to see that it is really a book from the eighties.

"How did you—"

"Call it a lucky guess, Rin were you crying?" Kagura questioned.

Rin immediately stayed quiet, she looked everywhere but to her best friend.

"No, I just had something in my eye" Rin answered.

"Oh Really?" Kagura questioned, she folded her arms while lifting her eyebrow to show her friend that it is complete and utter bullshit.

"Kagura you know the books here are super old and dusty; so the dust got in my eye" Rin defended. Kagura still did not believe Rin, Rin is like an open book: easy to read and not that hard to figure out.

"Well, it is almost second period; Naraku wanted me to drag you back before you miss an entire day of school" Kagura stated.

Rin grabbed her things and stood up to let the baggy clothes drop down making her body feel heavy. She honestly hates her step-brother and his stupid growth spurt. She obviously needs a new wardrobe but that won't happen anytime soon since she does not have a job.

"I need a life Kagura" Rin muttered, Kagura smiled and then an idea sparked inside.

"I think I can help you out with that" she replied while pulling out her phone to make a quick phone call.

"I just need to make a quick phone call, I'll meet you at lunch later" Kagura announced, Rin nodded and headed off to her first class of the day. Once Rin was out of sight, she pressed a few buttons and smiled to herself.

"Byakuya, how's my favorite cousin doing?" Kagura announced while smiling.

"I remembered you offered me a job earlier today, but I think I found someone who can get the job done and who fits the bill to a ten" Kagura replied. She strutted down the library while setting up an interview for her best friend today. She did hate to see her best friend living a life that she could not have any color in, so like any good friend Kagura found a way to put some color in her best friend's life by setting her an interview at one of the top media companies on the Upper East side of new York.

0o0

"Today we will are having a pop quiz on constant motion today then we are going to review chapters three and four" Rin's professor announced, everyone groaned but Rin smiled. As the professor handed out the test, Rin grabbed her pen and allowed her hand and brain do the talking; using the extra time she checked over her answers for the twentieth time before handing it in.

"Ms. Onigumo finished early as always" Her professor said, she graded the work in front of her and placed a huge 'A' on it. The professor grabbed a hall pass and signed her name before handing it over to Rin.

"I think my star student can take the period off" She said, she jerked her head to the door. Rin smiled, and took off with her things. As she left she wanted to head over to the library to clear her head, heading over to the library she was suddenly stopped by Kagura.

"What the hell Kagura?" Rin swore, Kagura's face suddenly lit up hearing her best friend swear in public. She placed her hands on her hip with a secret spreading across her lips.

"Shouldn't you be in calculus with Naraku?" Rin asked. Kagura brushed her question off to head inside the library. Rin knew Kagura loves to skip a class, her valid reason as to why she skips is because she gets bored. Too bad every other class she takes is boring.

"Just because you pass a class without trying does not mean you shouldn't at least be marked for attendance"

"I got you a job" Kagura answered.

"Are you purposely obtuse, attendance is everything and if you don't—"Rin stopped talking when she heard what Kagura did for her.

"You did what?" Rin asked, she did not know how to feel with the whole job thing.

"I, your best friend Kagura, got you a job interview at the most top companies Times Square today" Kagura stated. Rin felt confused and unsure about her friend's gesture, sure it was nice of her to get her an interview but she felt a bit upset that Kagura pitied her horrid lifestyle enough to get her a job interview. She could have turned it down and accuse her best friend for pitying her for being a loser but when Rin looked at her she did not see pity, but a chance. A chance to finally obtain color in her black and white life.

"I don't have clothes for an interview" Rin answered. Kagura sized her friend up and down and realized that she only had the hammy downs from her step-brother but an idea sparked inside her head.

"That won't be an issue" Kagura answered she pulled her best friend to follow her lead.

"You can walk in heels right?" Kagura asked, Rin did not have a chance to say anything because Kagura shrugged her shoulders and told her that they will figure it out as they go. Rin knew she was in for it big time.

* * *

Did you guys like it? tell me what you think?

Make sure you leave a Review/Follow/Fav behind (you don't have to but it is appreciated)

So Press Read to the truth about Rin's life in my coming out Story…The Secretary.

I'd tell you my inspiration, but a good girl never kisses and tell-oops I think I told you too much.

But the real question is…

Do you want to join this journey with me, all you have to do is follow where I am going with this.

I just need to know what I am doing, in a way I'm blind in this world and you have the choice to guide me. So I'm hoping you choose to.

Again with the babbling, read on, and Dream on (corny I know). J.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Thank you guys for giving "The Secretary" a chance, i promise you will not regret your decision when choosing this story. I pray to Kami you guys stick by me and watch this story grow from the ground up. Enough said here is chapter two. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."

― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

* * *

Chapter Two:

The meeting

The clacking of the keyboard and the roaring sound of the endless phone calls showed me how much I truly like the quietness that my trusty headphones provides me. But through all that pandemonium that did not truly scared me, what did, were all the assistants looked like models wearing nothing but designer clothes that cost more than my house and father's car. I should have remember that I live in a world where I would be surrounded by dangerously beautiful demons and demoness. Looking down at my outfit I suddenly felt out of place with the catholic uniform, Kagura, luckily still owned on my behalf when St. Vincent was still a uniform catholic school. I kept adjusting it because it is super tight and short, I feel like a prostitute reliving a client's request in being a silly little school girl, the headband and heels did not help my case to make me feel better.

Clutching the documents that Kagura collected in less than an hour, she told me everything I need to get this job is in this folder and that I should guard it with my life. She did not have to tell me twice, being in this world made me feel so out of place that my iron grip to this folder is my anchor to the world that I never truly fit into but I felt comfortable in it.

"I'm sorry but we're not interested in buying religion dear, half the staff here are atheist or going to be" The brunette at the front desk announced, I looked around to see who she is talking to but she is looking at me. Once I caught a glimpse of the plaid shirt and remembered the blazer with the crest on the right breast pocket I realized she is talking to me.

"I'm not selling religion" I whispered. I started fidgeting with the hem because when another assistant passed me I started feeling inferior, less than my ideal worth when a model like woman passed me.

"Can I help you?" a polished brunette asked me her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips were tighten in a way that she looked annoyed with me. My body started to shake, my palms began to sweat an ocean. I am getting nervous which is bad, Dad always said when I ever I get nervous I turn into a deer in head lights. I'm sure that is what I am looking like now, my body started to betray me once my nose started to sting, it is intimidating being surrounded by new faces and they treat you like crap the minute they smell you touching the door. I wanted to run and hide, I remember when I use to feel this way I would run into my father's arms and he would kiss my forehead and brush my wavy hair to tell me to breathe. That the world is not crashing down because I was insulted by one ass hole so I should not be so quick to write off the world.

"I'm here for the position for Mr. Takahashi's secretary" I whispered so softly she practically jumped over the desk to hear me.

"Honey either you speak up and tell me why you are hear or you can turn that pretty little head of yours around and leave" She requested. My jaw nearly dropped from the formality, I never knew professionals were entitled to be this rude to newcomers, I started to second guess if this is really where I want to work for the next couple of weeks.

"What is it going to be?" She asked, I felt as if she was not asking if I am going to tell her why I am here; but if I am going to tell her what I want to do with my life in general. Looking at me she sized me up before going back to the computer to continue typing whatever that needed to be typed. Turning my back, I realized that my choice was made for me without me having a say.

"Rin?" I turned around to find the voice calling me, when I faced the owner of the voice calling me, my nervous feeling melted away like melted snow in the summer and the butterflies build up. Byakuya, Kagura's cousin, whom I have had the biggest crush on when I first laid eyes on him last year. He is not a red eyed like Kagura, he has beautiful dark black hair that shows off his mischievous purple eyes which is his killer features because those eyes he can make any woman melt with one sparkle or expression in his eyes. His dark hair is slicked back today, but whenever I see him he would have it in a wild bed head way that he can pull off with ease. I wanted to say hi but with the stupid crush that I still have on him I only waved at him with a bit more anticipation than normal. He smirked that stupid knee melting smile, I made sure I was still leaning on the door before I collapsed, seeing him walking towards me he quickly looked at my outfit from head to toe; he never bothered to look at me before, which is weird. What added the icing is when I found him staring at my legs, for someone as short as me I have long legs and with this black pumps they looked a bit longer.

"I never knew St. Vincent went back to uniforms" He answered.

"I never knew you were a prevent with a keen taste for school girls" I answered while raising my eyebrow, I did not know what came over me. I heard the woman from earlier gasp in disgust by my choice of words. Feeling mortified for just letting my foot make its home in my mouth I wanted to slap myself. Looking at Byakuya he just chuckled at me, I gave him a look as to why he would be chuckling? I just accused him of being a pervert.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me; I feel so stupid for just saying something like that" I answered. He smiled and draped his tailored suit arm around my shoulder.

'Oh Dear sweet baby Jesus this man smells divine' I thought, I felt a small tug from his end but I refused to move because I know that if I leave this wall of a door that is keeping me up I will collapse and be marked as the fool around here.

"Ah Rin, still the smart mouth girl I met; I'm glad that thing did not change with you" He answered while laughing, I blushed so hard I think that woman's lipstick might have been jealous. I wanted to run to the nearest hole and dig it deeper so I can hide from all of civilization.

Looking up at Byakuya I just admired how easily brushed things off like a joke and continued with life like a free ride. I always envied him the way that I had a crush on him: strong and premature. Allowing him to pull me off from the glass door I followed him wherever he is heading.

"So tell me when they started bringing back the uniforms" Byakuya asked

"They didn't" I answered, I could see the sneaky side stare; one common trait that runs in the family. He lift his eyebrow waiting for me to explain why I am wearing a school uniform.

"I did not have any girly clothing because of my charming step-brother; Kagura still had her old uniform for reasons I refuse to acknowledge and it was the only formal yet fancy girly thing I've ever worn" I answered. Byakuya nodded his head up and down pretending to understand my unfortunate demise but kept stealing glances at my body, it started to freak me out but most of all made me feel so self-conscious about myself. I am use to hiding my body underneath my brother's clothing that I grew accustomed to people ignoring me, pretending that I did not exist; but once I wore the girl's uniform all eyes and spotlight dramatically found its way to me. I felt like a cliché.

"I always knew Abi wanted boys, just never pegged her to take it this far" Byakuya joked. Flashing a quick smile, I caught him taking his time looking at my body, I tried scooting away from him but with his arm draped around my shoulder he would always pulled me closer. He was like my father's friend Miroku at parties: creepy and could never take a hint. And he would allow his hands to linger on your body a little longer which of course made things more awkward, which is why he has at least three restraining orders on him in counting.

"Well that's Abi, always keeping people guessing" I tried to wiggle out of his hawk claw grip on my shoulder but he kept it tighten.

"So Kagura told me that you would be perfect for the job" He started off, I shifted the side of my mouth to the side and scrunched my eyebrows down.

'Is he giving me the interview?' I thought feeling confused.

"Yeah, my record could use a brush of extracurricular activities outside of school and my brother's shadow" I answered, I looked down feeling so small once again after working the nerve to finally brush it away. Byakuya saw how sad I became and rubbed my shoulder to assure me that everything will be fine.

"You should not beat yourself up, you are just as talented as your step-brother Naraku"

"Too bad everyone else says the complete opposite" I muttered. Byakuya stopped our journey through the rows of open spaced cubicles and flaw less woman with black holes for hearts and venom for spit.

"Hey scout don't beat yourself up about it" he whispered, he closed me in for a hug; it did not really feel like a hug because he started feeling me up a bit; I did not know what to do. I could not stop him and accuse him for harassment because then I would be lying in my best friends eyes; but I could not let him continue to feel me up at my worst moment.

"Byakuya, where can I meet the person who is giving me the interview?" I asked hoping it would cut this hugging fest short, and I can stop being taken advantage of. Byakuya, to my luck, broke out of the hug to lead me to the elevator.

'Dear God please let someone join me on this elevator' I thought. Waiting patiently for it to come down, I felt the atmosphere around here. Everyone is so cold to each other and purposely tried to sabotage the other in such a sneaky way I really began to think if this is such a place I really want to work for.

"Rin?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts failing to realize that I am in the elevator with Byakuya and he is talking to me about God knows what. Realizing my fail attempt to listen he chuckled again and I started to have that knee wobbling feeling again.

"I said do you know who you will be working for or what you are going to be doing?" He asked, I shook my head no.

"Well Mr. Takahashi is one of the youngest CEOs that is worth more than this multi-billion dollar media company. He is practically in every magazine known to man; and he is nicknamed the man without a heart or conscious" Byakuya started, I slowly blinked processing this information.

"Is he really that terrible?"

"Much worse times ten and scarier; he makes boogey man seem like a field of roses" My heart literally dropped to my intestines, I could not even swallow the lump building in my throat. If I tried to open my mouth I could run out of oxygen this very minute and collapse. I really could not breathe either way, this Mr. Takahashi felt really scary and mean and I never met the man.

"Is he ugly?" I asked feeling unsure with what I got myself into.

"Although I wish he was, he is far from ugly Rin" Byakuya answered, I could feel the tint of envy in his voice. It got me thinking, why Byakuya would work for a man he despises only with envy. I don't think I will ever get use to this business world.

"So what will I be doing, if I get the job?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from Mr. Takahashi.

"You'll be organizing his work schedules, filing paperwork, creating meetings, making coffee the usual secretary stuff but if he demands you to do something then you do it with no questions asked" Byakuya answered, the elevator doors opened just in time to the top floor, bringing me to the man that will decide my fate for the next couple of weeks. Byakuya walked out first leaving me in the elevator by myself.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked once I did not follow him out. But that's the thing, do I really want to leave the elevator follow Byakuya to a man who seems scary though I have never laid eyes on, or do I want to stay in the safety of the elevator and go downstairs passed the cold hearted women and run back to the comfort of my room and books?

"Yeah" I told him, I wanted color so badly I guess I would not stop at any point until I obtain the color in my life I truly deserve in order to live fully and happily. Following him to the double wooden doors before me, my fears attacked me when Byakuya's hands touched the sliver knobs.

"No!" I yelled, Byakuya looked at me with alarm screaming across on face, slowly smiling with embarrassment hanging over my head I did not have a reason as to why I just shouted no. Byakuya realizing that it was just a nervous outburst he chuckled once again and opened the door. Following him in the lobby of CEO office, I realized it is super huge, you could put three New York apartments together and it would not match up to the size of this man's lobby. There was a comfortable living room area with two dark brown linen couches to the right with a coffee table and fine china cups and saucers resting on it, beautiful paintings that look really expensive, I fell in love with one of the paintings that is next to the elevator on the way over to the lobby. Ceiling to wall length windows to show the dramatic movie style view of New York, the lightening made everything that was glass in this office look like diamonds. I felt like I am living in a Hollywood movie just from the beautiful interior design of the office, looking to the left there was an endless collection of books, I knew I should stay with Byakuya who was heading to the next set of double doors with steel bar handles but once my eyes caught a glimpse of the small library I could not resist, there is a desk with the latest mac computer resting on top right next to the library when I walked over. If I got the job I know I can occupy my time with the books since they are not far at all. Letting my fingers brush against the spines, I felt a chill tickling my back with sheer excitement. Some of them were law books, others were books I never heard of, books I have always wanted to read but never had the time; and books that I have read and feel recklessly in love with.

"He has extraordinary taste" I whispered to myself, looking over the books my father always told me that you can judge a man's character based on the books that he collects and the ones he reads over and over again until the cover comes undone. None of the books had dust on them, but none of them were becoming undone.

"Rin?" Byakuya called out, I snapped out of my scared world and focused back on reality where I am trying to get a job, walking back to Byakuya, the shoes started to pinch my toes. I never wore heels a day in my life; and Kagura refused that I wore my converses to this interview because it would look unprofessional.

'Well I'd rather be comfortable than professional' I told her the minute she told me that, sadly I lost that battle the minute she crammed a quick session on how to walk and wear heels in under thirty minutes. Ignoring the pain as best as I could I followed Byakuya through the double doors, looking back at the library I realized that there was one more thing I did not add to Mr. Takahashi's personality. He likes to keep everything clean and in order judging by the alphabetized order, he is too busy to read them which is why there is not one book that has been touched, he only likes the finer things in life which is why they are all in first edition only; some were bind manuscripts. But one thing for certain in his lavish lifestyle, Mr. Takahashi is lonely in it all. Looking away from the beautiful and lonely library I braced myself for the next thing that is about to come my way.

Mr. Takahashi himself.

* * *

I know this is feels slow but i promise you will not regret your decsion when clicking on this story.

Leave reviews/follows/favs behind when you're done (Again you don't have to but it is appreciated if you do)

Until Next time

A.M. Hemingway


	3. Mr Takahashi

A/N: ONce again i want to thank you readers for giving this story your time and support. I hope you are actually enjoying this story, tell me what you think. believe me being shy is not a factor for me. This is a site for you the readers/authors to express yourselfs through your words. Freedom of Speech remember?

Well Enjoy!

* * *

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

* * *

Chapter Three:

Mr. Takahashi

You know the quote "Good things happen to he who waits?"

Ever thought about the absurdity in that line? If I ever met the creator, I would punch them in the face for creating such a thing that is nowhere near true. I have been patient my entire life and nothing but bad things happened to me, Naraku who does not sit on his ass all day, and has no patience, is given the world on a silver platter. I use to blame the entity of the universe until I found the root to the problem. It is the stupid quote, obviously when they realized that their life had sucked, they devised a foolproof plan for a sucker like me to fall for.

Too bad I found the fatal flaw.

If you want something, and if you want it bad enough to the point that sleeping on such ideas would feel like an insult, you simply do not sit on your ass and wait for it. You become a track star and run after that bad boy as if it were the Holy Grail. And that is what I am doing right now, I am figuratively running to get my shot at something, that I do not know what it may be. Following Byakuya to those double doors felt as if I am close to touching the finish line, he knocked the first time and again the second time. When there was no response he simply opened the doors and ducked his head inside.

"Did I say you can come inside?" He snarled. I saw Byakuya visibly shake from his voice alone, which did not help me because I started to shake and suddenly I felt nervous all over again. This man's voice cut through my core and scared me, I have yet to see this man and already I do not want to cross him or even do this interview.

"I have your one o' clock" Byakuya announced, he tried so hard to still be manly in front of his boss but it does not help when he is still shivering like a baby. Suddenly I wanted to back out this interview with a tyrant whom I have never seen or met; this man is powerful and scary beyond belief.

"I never approved of the one o' clock" He declared, he made his response a petty answer that he will not meet with me, I can hear him typing away on this keyboard and I took the chance to look back at that lonely library. _He prefers to be alone_ I thought.

"Yes you did sir" Byakuya tried fighting for me, it shone a whole new light on him. He is still the caring warm soul I always thought he is, he would risk himself to get publicly humiliated just so I can have my shot. Slowly I did not feel scared, I felt something spark inside me; it felt like rebirth or that feeling you get when someone sides with you on your cause or even believes in you. Smiling softly at Byakuya I wanted to show him how grateful I was by whispering a thank you but I stopped myself when I heard:

"Bring it in"

Byakuya ushered me inside his office, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, it made me feel uncomfortable all over again. The air that loomed over this man's office is like the same air that surrounds Kagura: Dominance and power; however his was much stronger that it gave me a dizzy feeling. I tried holding onto something but Byakuya pushed me towards his dark oak wood desk that is probably expensive like the rest of the things in his office. My knees suddenly felt like spaghetti and it felt nearly impossible to swallow the lump in my throat. I tried holding my breath because I knew once I took a breath I would be on the floor out cold.

"Sir Rin Junior Onigumo" Byakuya stated my entire name, he even included the junior which I kept telling him to stop adding in. When Mr. Takahashi looked up from his computer, I did not know what happened next, but my head found its way to the cold tile floor.

I remember when Naraku got me my first ice cream cone when Dad gave him five dollars. It was July second, the temperature sky rocketed to the sun itself, heat mirages could be seen five feet away. We live right across from Gramercy Park, west and east 20th street Manhattan, it is a huge house but I love it. My clothes were melting, my hair was sweating and I think I saw my third mirage. Naraku got bored from frying uncooked eggs on our sidewalk and I got tired from reading Tolstoy's "Death of Ivan Ilyich". Naraku grabbed me from the swing set behind our house and we started walking and I should have asked where my deranged step-brother was taking me but I trust Naraku more than I trust an author's word and I love to read. After ten minutes of walking we arrived at an Ice Cream shop, there were at least forty different flavors from the eye can see and the cold air kissed my sticky, wet skin for the first time. It smelled of frozen milk, and I could nearly taste it all, I felt so excited that I ran up to the glass windows and looked at the sparkling ice creams displayed in different flavors.

"They look so beautiful" I murmured. I have never seen such beautiful ice creams, the way they sparkled or such a vast amount of choices that I wanted it all, I never seen such beauty. Something I knew I could never obtain because, I did not feel worthy for it. When Naraku sensed it he hugged me and said something I could never forget.

"You're more beautiful than diamonds Rin" he whispered I smiled but seeing the variety of ice cream I knew such beautiful things were far from my reach. When I saw Mr. Takahashi for the first time, I could not believe it. He is the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. His sharp gold eyes saw right through me, they saw everything; my thoughts, my mind and even me. I felt so overwhelm how one man could see everything, it was too much for me to handle that I collapsed, I was never good under pressure or confrontation by beautiful people.

"I think she's waking up" a strong voice called out, I stirred around while trying to recollect my memories from the past five minutes. Opening my eyes slowly I find myself in front of a pair of golden eyes, which is funny because Byakuya's eyes are a mysterious purple shade. I should have freaked out but I immediately stopped myself from the color of his eyes. I thought they were gold but they looked more like a deadly gold, from a far they looked like a blazing firey yellow but as I studied his eyes I found specks of warm honey in there.

"Unique" I breathed out, I tried to cover my mouth before I let it slipped out but I was too late, those words were already floating in the air and I am positive they reached Mr. Takahashi's ears, because a spark of amusement flashed through those unique eyes. Snapping myself from the unanswered question of his eye color I took the time to look at Mr. Takahashi, for a man in his twenties, he is beyond extremely good looking. He gives the word handsome a bad name, his facial structure is rock solid breathtaking he looks as if he were painted by the Gods themselves; his pressed lips pasted a look of annoyance to his wide face, His silky silver white hair is slicked back giving him a look of authority. And he is the most powerful demon in all of New York City. I felt myself shift from his look, he is just so scary yet beautiful and that made things ten times worse. I caught him staring at me like prey, he made no effort to ask if I am okay, or for my name; he is looking at me trying to figure me out or something, whatever it is he is scaring me by just saying nothing. His strong silence made my nerves jumpy, suddenly I felt horrible for coming and wasting his time. How can a man whom I barely know have such control over me so quickly?

I needed words to be said before a panic attack approaches, I hate uncomfortable situations and I hate silence when words should be said. I looked for Byakuya but I could not find him at all, I am left alone with Mr. Takahashi in a huge room on the highest floor of this building. Suddenly a lump form in my throat again. I looked away because I grew scared of thought that I am alone with him. My mouth felt dry, no words were coming out anytime soon. Hits of adrenaline were shooting up my body causing me to shake uncontrollably, I could not control how scared I felt and that I could not speak for myself. He scares me, goosebumps are dancing on my flesh, I felt the hairs on my body painfully poking through the fabric. My body is practically screaming for me to get out of here.

"Cold?" he asked. I turned my head to him in shock I tried my best to ignore the adrenaline going through my heart. I'm sure all of Manhattan can hear my heart beating like a church bell.

"N-Nn-No" I stuttered feeling unsure with myself as well as my answer. His stare gave me shivers from my neck, to my spine and down to my toes.

"Rin is it?" He asked, I heard a slight accent faded into his question. I should have asked where he could be from but with his jagged glare I could not find the words to say yes to my very own name.

"I understand you are here for the position" He continued, I nodded again. I tried looking past him, just to escape his domineering eyes, to escape him period.

"Is there a reason that you cannot look me in the eye?" He asked, I think I felt myself died a little, I am positive my brain shut off some functions in my body. I trembled in sweet fear when this man caught my gaze and forced me to stare him in the eye.

"Well?" He demanded an answer from me, but I just could not bring myself to answer anything.

"Stand-up" He demanded. I did not know what to do, so I did what I was told I stood on my own two feet despite the dizzy feeling after collapsing not too long ago. He stared at me for at least another minute, then trailed his gaze down to my body which caused me to fidget.

"Stop fidgeting" he commanded, why is this happening to me? What have I possibly done to deserve such treatment by this man?

"I-I-I" I tried to spit out my thoughts but his intense gaze made me feel enough fear to shut up. He stood up, towering over me. If I were to stand next to him I would not be able to reach his shoulders with these heels. I felt grateful for the coffee table standing between us, he just stood up and profiled me like an unnatural case.

"Come here" I walked past my barrier of sanctuary to walk over to the devil himself. Every possible nerve in my body screamed to run away. I felt I would collapse once again. Facing him, my legs were about to give up but I mentally told my body to get a grip and make it through this interview with any dignity I may have left. He towered over me, casting a huge shadow over me; covering me from the world as if to say that I will not matter. Suffocating me with his presence alone, he stared directly in my eyes with his unofficial eye color and opened his mouth.

"I will not ask again, is there a reason you will not look me in the eye?" He asked.

Now or never.

"You scare me" I finally spat out, the waves of emotions started to hit me like a brick wall. I would not control everything around me especially the feelings inside that caused my nose to sting so hard.

"Then you are not fit for the job" He answered, he walked away from me; giving me the air to breathe again. The rejection hurt, and I felt like a fool for going through all this trouble just for nothing. Turning around to face him, I could not help but feel defeated and I wanted him to know the feeling.

"Look, I grew up my entire life feeling like I do not belong; I live in a house filled with demons, constantly living up under my step-brother's shadow is not what one would call easy living. I am picked on every day, because I am considered to be the unfit Onigumo at that stupid facility they call school. Every one worships my step-brother like a shrine. You may not know the feeling of being the younger child or a sibling period but you have no right to tell a complete stranger what a loser she is because she feels scared." I explained, I could not believe I just did that, I never defy anyone not even my own step-brother but here I am defying a complete stranger that scares the living crap out of me.

"Look—"

"No you look Mr. Takahashi, I just want color in my life and I thought this job would provide it; I guess I was wrong about the job along with everything else" I told him "Thank you for the opportunity"

Walking out the door, I just needed to get some damn air before I collapse again. Once I was out of his office in one piece I ran towards the elevator, leaving the library and Mr. Takahashi behind.

I hope I never see this place or that man ever again.

* * *

 **Hopefully rin doesn't mean that?**

Only one way to find out, and that is to keep reading this story!

Tell me what you think?

 **Did you like or hate this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next?**

Leave your review/favs/follows behind (once again it is not required but it is appreciated)

Until next time

 **A.M. Hemingway**


End file.
